


Chinese translation on "the gloaming"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "the gloaming"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the gloaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295496) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



黃昏薄暮　[第5號　牙齒]

索隆的家門大開，屋主一副剛睡醒的惺忪表情杆在門口──他大概真的被吵醒了吧。

「幹嗎？」索隆難看的大打呵欠，山治只得努力壓抑，才不至撲上去滅了對方。

「讓我進去。」他啞聲應道，要不是他已經力竭筋疲，他就會試著添點鼻音，好加重語氣了。然而，他累得快站不起來，只得半挨著門框；況且，索隆從不會、絕不會被嚇倒──索隆那貧乏的字典裏可沒有『害怕』二字。

索隆挑著眉往旁邊一退，若有所思的盯著他；山治則一臉蒼白詭譎，狠狠瞪著對方。半晌，索隆才沒好氣的直翻白眼：「哎，受不了你，進來吧。」他大步走進房子，任由大門趟開。

山治重重摔上身後的門板，動靜大得讓廚房的碗盤喀喀亂響，屋主卻是毫不在意。

「餓了？」索隆的語氣不帶一絲嘲諷，只是單純的疑惑詢問；山治冰冷的手摸上毫無血色的臉，猶豫片刻才默默點頭，然後走至房間盡頭，緊貼著身後的牆壁，避開昏暗的燈光。

「我沒出去，算你走運。」索隆說道。

山治能感受到對方如影隨形的目光，卻沒有看進對方的眼裏。「我知道。」他悄聲應道，可是坦然承認這點讓他自尊受創。

索隆滿不在乎的輕哼，然後大步迫近對方。他倆實在太接近了，山治能感受到綠髮男人身上傳來的暖意、那活生生的熾熱體溫。

「嘿，整晚杆著鬧脾氣也沒用，趕緊開動吧。」

山治總算抬眼看他──抬眼、而不是抬頭，因為他已經無力抬頭了。他的目光瞟向對方伸向自己的前臂，露出腕上零星散落的白色疤痕、新舊夾雜的疤痕。山治驀地別過眼睛，感到一陣反胃。

「你不必……」他虛弱無力的啞聲抗議，但索隆打斷他的話頭。

「我知道，這是我自願的，你迫不了我。」

「你總是這樣說。」

「因為這總是實話，而你總是忘記這點。」

山治無法答話，只是默默坐上那張殘破褪色的碎花（碎花！這太也惡趣味了吧！）沙發──沙發擺著的鬆軟坐墊，是自己數前年幫著對方從路邊拽回來的；他能清楚記得，他倆把這沙發擺回來、卻發現這東西跟這單位的擺設完全不配的時候，曾像兩個瘋子似的不住傻笑。

他坐上沙發，索隆則坐在他身旁。現在，兩個人都笑不出來了。

「要是我喝太多了，你一定得告訴我。」他正色說道，可是目光焦點不是索隆，而是腳尖。

索隆只管翻翻白眼。「我不願意給的，你以為你能搶走？」

山治聽了，衝對方裝了個鬼臉，索隆也皺皺鼻子吐舌頭；他們這才發現，他倆經歷了種種往事，卻依舊無聊而孩子氣。

「我沒出去，算你走運。」索隆又說道，他這是今晚第二次說這話了。

「我知道。」山治勉強承認：「你就是你，算我走運。」

索隆只聳聳肩。

山治握著對方的手腕，年輕鮮活的皮膚灼熱了他的指尖；山治把對方的手腕湊近唇邊，腥甜血氣衝斥著他的鼻腔。他猛然張嘴，銳利牙齒緩緩陷入對方的腕間、剖開對方的皮膚，他努力控制精準的動作角度。

舌尖喉間的鮮血滾燙熾熱，鮮血的主人卻一動不動，一切都讓山治滿心感激──索隆的幫忙讓他感激不已，就是連腿下醜陋狹小的沙發、背後軟趴趴的坐墊也讓他心存感激。他閉上眼睛，不住吞嚥、反覆吞嚥，他根本不必呼吸換氣，只感到絲絲暖意逐漸注滿四肢，寒意從他的指尖流走，體內的火焰緩緩復甦，彷似尚在人世的光境、彷似饑餓漸漸歇息的感覺。

索隆任由他一直茹血，直至他變得饜足、直至他過份饜足、直至他猛然睜開眼睛、困惑而艱難的推開對方。

「媽的。」他氣喘吁吁的屏息道──他根本不必呼吸，怎麼還會氣喘呢？他的舌尖急欲舐去唇上的血珠，卻滿心驚恐，及時控制住自己。「他媽的。」

「我撐得住。」索隆一臉蒼白，卻依然口硬：「你也很久沒喝了，應該餓了吧。」

山治迅速擦乾淨嘴角，然後一下子掙起身來。他現在已經精神多了，可是索隆卻委靡不堪，教他不得不痛恨自己。「如果我喝得太多了，你一定得告訴我，我不是這樣叮囑過了嗎！」

「你沒有喝得太多。」

「聽你在胡謅！」他吼道，嗓音逐步上揚，雙拳抽搐著不住收緊放鬆，眼前一陣頭昏目眩，身子卻是輕飄飄的。「你不必這樣為我！」

索隆疲憊的嘆了口氣。「罵夠了的話，就拜託你閉嘴，然後把繃帶拿來。」

山治張嘴正要反駁，隨即卻又默默閉嘴。他意識到自己不再眩暈、意識到自己過去數周從沒如此舒暢過、羞愧罪疚同時也倍數遞升。他不得不緊咬牙關，才不至衝著對方大吵大嚷。他大步闖出起居室，一頭扎進浴室，然後風風火火的衝回索隆身邊。他抱著急救箱坐下來，一邊大火的喃喃咒罵，一邊狠狠盯著索隆，一把掀開急救箱。索隆則疲憊的伸著手臂，一臉視死如歸的無奈表情。

「扎得太緊了啦。」索隆抱怨，但山治非但充耳不聞，更是發洩似的把對方腕間的繃帶纏得更緊，怨念來得莫名其妙。「我這隻手還得留著呢，明天有劍道課。」索隆平靜的說道，山治則一腔怨毒，同時也滿心感激，只得放過對方。

「謝啦。」

「閉嘴。」山治不經細想的罵道，把急救箱丟在茶几上。他還是緊抿著嘴，糾結了好一陣子，才硬是擠出聲來。「我的意思是，不客氣。」他又沉默半晌，這才吞吐道：「謝……謝啦。」

索隆漫不在乎的聳聳肩。

「抱歉。」

「這種話題可別再來了。」

「混蛋！好好聽人家道歉啊！」

「免了！」索隆使勁抽回手臂，一手戳向對方胸膛。「我才不要你覺得抱歉！」

山治一掌拍開對方的手指。「老子不能抱歉還能怎樣？難道我一進來就說『索隆，晚安，我又來吸你的血了，乾杯！』不成？」他焦躁的吼道：「你到底想我怎樣啊！」

「不就一直跟你說了？我撐得住。」索隆也沉聲怒道。

「我知道！我知道你撐得住！不然我幹嗎總找你要血？笨蛋！可是，你能撐過去，也不代表得讓我吸血呀！你能撐過去，但我不想你忍受這種事，我不想忍受我！如果有一天，我真的控制不了，那該怎麼辦？」

索隆厲色盯著他。「那你就去狩獵啊。」山治緊抿著嘴，驀地轉過頭來，可是綠髮男人自顧自說道：「那是另一條路，但你也知道結果如何吧。只要你晚上到處狩獵人類，我就又得狩獵你了。這是我的天職，你心裏清楚。」

山治偃僂著身子沉默不語，幾乎讓索隆覺得內疚，『幾乎』。他不會因此覺得內疚，因為他倆之間，就只有這事不能妥協。

「你自己選擇。」他直截了當的說道：「要不我們成為天敵也行，一切都是你的選擇。」

室內一片死寂，只剩遠方的汽車呼嘯聲、還有廚房內掛鐘的嘀嗒聲。索隆試著掙動手腕，發現繃帶扎得雖緊，但仍留給手腕伸展空間。他倆一直沉默，索隆終究沉不住氣，又在試探對方：「你想那樣嗎？」

「不想。」回應的嗓音弱不可聞。

「不想的話，就喝我的血吧。我回復的速度可驚人呢，連喬巴也說沒問題。」

山治懊惱的揉亂了金髮，一手捂臉半張臉。「我不想你以為這是你的責任，我不想你因為同情我才為我做這麼多。」

索隆不可置信的冷哼一聲。「我幹嗎要同情你？你只要一抬腿，瞬眼就能折了我的頸骨，這樣子還同情你的話，我也太蠢了吧？」

金髮男人沒有馬上回應，而且持續沉默。良久，他才總算轉過頭來，朝對方勾起笑容、朝對方露出那副銳利尖齒、那隻蒼藍眸子。看了這副情景，索隆就知道一切都沒問題了。雖然山治無法再次開懷大笑，但他還是會淡泊淺笑，總是會淡泊淺笑，於索隆說來，這就足夠了。

「我總忘了這沙發有多刺眼。」山治囂張地指著沙發抱怨。

「真的很刺眼。」索隆仰天大笑，覺得有點頭昏眼花，卻知道這種不適很快就會消失了：「我們不就混得不錯嘛。」

 

END


End file.
